


one little egg was blind; make suicide with pan

by MultipleLevels



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: another story come





	

**Author's Note:**

> Late night oneshots are pretty cool.

Innards were splayed across the ground, turning the earth below a sickening crimson. Lea could barely see, his eyes so matted together with tears and blood and torn skin that the action seemed nigh impossible. Mindless colors and shapes danced in his vision as the form of his lover. He sagged down next to the now much thinner body of Isa, who looked up at him with a glazed expression.

Isa’s breath was shallow, coming out in stuttered puffs and he began to cry. His body hurt so, so much. No matter how hard he tried, he still failed. Lea made a low keening noise and wrapped his lithe arms around the other’s much smaller body. Sobs wracked his shoulders as he held onto Isa’s almost frozen form.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here in time.” His words were choked like someone’s hands were around his throat. By this time his vision had faded to a dull red, no imagery being shone in or out.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

Isa coughed, trying to formulate a statement in any sense of the word.

“I l-l-” he coughed again, this time much rougher, “ove… yo-u, Lea.” His voice was broken and beyond husky. But what he had said was nothing in the face of the fact Isa was beginning to loosen in breath.

Lea choked in the back of his throat and clamped on harder around the other’s arms.

“Don’t leave me.  _ Please _ .” His voice was beyond desperate.

“S-o-rrr-r-ry…” Isa stuttered like a broken record on the last gasp of breath his lungs would allow. Then, it all went silent.

His heart trilled in his ears, thumping a mile a minute when he couldn’t feel the delicate rise and fall of his lover’s chest.

“Isa…?” He asked in a small voice. He didn’t want to fully realize the truth.

 

-

 

Lea woke up drenched in a cold sweat. He jerked away, clawing away from everything that invaded his sense all at once. Something pressed his face into a soft fabric. He could hear the pounding ‘ _ a-thumpa-thumpa-thump _ ’ of an erratic heartbeat.

“Lea, it’s alright.” A soothing, albeit immensely concerned, voice consumed his headspace. He took little time realizing it was all a dream.

“Breathe in.” The chest his head nestled upon rose in an inhale. He did the same in a shaky manner, “And out.” Breath slipped out of him in an exasperated sigh.

“Good.” That single word made Lea practically melt with relief. He trembled slightly in Isa’s grip. He grappled onto the silken nightshirt his lover wore, like latching on harder was the way to keep him away from false futures only found in nightmares.

“Shh, you’re safe,” Isa soothed. Lea sniffled, rising his head to meet the other’s gaze. And boy, was it a sight for sore eyes. In the dim moonlight, aquamarine orbs were clouded with worry and rimmed with bruises.

“Now, what had you in such a frightful tizzy?” He asked in a quiet voice, planting a delicate kiss on Lea’s forehead. He rubbed his eyes on his arm, trying to remove any evidence that he had been crying like a babe.

“Mm, dreams.” Simply enough put.

“About what, exactly?” Isa gave him a questioning look, introspective and almost godlike in the quiet moonbeams.

“Stuff.” Leaa laid his head back down. Then, a bit quieter, he added, “your death.”

His lips quirked downwards upon hearing what he fully had to say.

“If you ever have another dream, nay nightmare, about an ersatz future, just know I will always be here for you.”

Lea let out a short breath of laughter at the overly obscure word that Isa had used. It was so characteristically  _ him _ that it was almost cliché.

“I promise.”


End file.
